The present invention relates to oscillator circuits and has particular relation to high frequency symmetrical oscillator circuits.
A clock signal must be very symmetrical. The conventional way to produce such a signal is with a crystal oscillator and a flip-flop. The crystal produces a fairly assymetrical signal, but each rising edge can be used to trigger a divide-by-two (D-) flip-flop. The D- flip-flop has a much more symmetrical output.
However, the output of the D- flip-flop is only half the crystal's frequency. This presents no real difficulty until clock speeds approach half the frequency of available crystals. The present invention provides clock-quality square waves without dividing the crystal's frequency by two.